Candies and Notes (For the Special Wolf)
by AnimePotter12345
Summary: Sirius worries about Remus. He just shows up with scars and is definitely hiding something. it's up to Sirius to find out (obviously with the help of James). This is about the marauders!
1. Somethings up

It was the second year at Hogwarts. Sirius was walking down Kings Cross Station looking for the sign that said '9' on it. He was with his parents and quit frankly, he would like to get away from them as soon as possible. His mother was dressed up as if she was a model. She had her hair in a tight bun and a long black dress with diamond designed waist. She had a silver bracelet on that wrapped around her wrist like a snake. On her neck was a white pearl necklace. Although this, she had a permanent scowl on her face acting as if she was above all. All the muggles were staring at them. In Sirius's opinion, she was a little too uptight.

Sirius finally spotted his destination and ran through the wall with his mother walking behind him. He looked around at his surrounding. He always felt a surge of happiness going back to school. Going back to see his best friends more importantly. Right when he thought of them he spotted a messy mop of black hair. He went to run over to them when someone grabbed his arm.

"Remember to walk. You are a Black who walks with dignity and no hast" his mother lectured. He nodded and walked with the most stuff position he could muster towards his friend. Mrs. Black didn't even seem sad about their separating for a year. She had been like this since she found out he got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. It was quite a disappointment to her and now favored Regulus more than before.

"Oy! James!". He was correct on thinking that it was his friend. James whipped around and wore a huge grin on his face. Checking to make sure his mother was out of view, Sirius grabbed onto James and gave him a tight hug. He had missed James tremendously over the summer. Now He wonder where Remus was. He had also missed him very much. He practically couldn't stop thinking about him. "Where is that bookworm, Remus?". James looked at him and then pointed behind Sirius. He turned around and saw spotted Remus moving towards them, pulling his trolley. Following him was Peter Pettigrew trying to catch up.

James and Sirius ran towards them in excitement. Peter saw some kumblerniks, whatever that was, and excused himself to get a closer look. Sirius turned towards Remus and noticed that he looked tired and had some scratches on his hands. "Remus, what happened to your hands?" Remus looked at his hands then tried to put them behind his hands but Sirius was quick to grab them.

"I-I er, I was climbing a tree and then fell and, uh, I tried to catch myself on a branch but ended up hurting my hands"

Sirius wasn't believing it. Remus never like climbing tree's no matter how much James and Sirius tried to convince him to. "Why were you climbing a tree? I thought you didn't like doing things like that. Everything's fine at home, right?" Sirius had to ask. He's seen Remus's parent before and they look like kind people.

Sirius's own parents got physically some times but never left a scar. It was mostly verbal abuse though. He knew it wasn't good but it was his parents, what could he do? But if anyone was putting a hand on his Remus then he would be quick to do something. No one hurts Remus and gets away with it!

Remus cut his thoughts off. "It was just that um... my parents were worried I wasn't getting enough sunshine so they sent me to read outside. I, er, wanted a good spot to read where I could have sum sunlight and shade because it was hot So I climbed up to a branch so yah that's what happened" Remus looked over at James, who was thinking the same thing as Sirius, and met his intense gaze and then James relaxed. He was content with the knowledge that Remus's parents were good ones.

Sirius relented and believed that Mr. And Mrs. Lupin were good parents and probably did make Remus go outside. However, he knew Remus was lying about the cuts. Sirius always knew when Remus was lying because he usually chewed on his bottom lip. No one noticed this except for him. He would stop pestering Remus for now, but now had a goal.

Sirius would find out at some point. He would find out whats wrong with his best friend. What could Remus possibly be hiding from him?

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter. Its a little lame I know. If you have any ideas (head canons?) that you would like to see in this story than feel free to message me or comment! I will try my absolute best to fit it in. Also it helps me one what to write :) I will try to post a chapter every friday!


	2. Chocolate Crushes

The whistle of the Hogwarts train blew, alerting the surrounding students that it was time to get on. Sirius, James, and Remus headed on board quickly to find a compartment for themselves. They picked one towards the end of the train and put their luggage up on the rack and sat down. James had just closed the door when he had realized something. "Where's Peter at? Wasn't he just with us a while ago?" Remus's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as a memory came back to him.

"I think he said he was off to look at a...Kumblernuff."

They all paused for a moment and then realizations dawned on them. They all got up and rushed out the compartment. They split up to look at different carts but none of them found Peter. They met back and looked out the window together right when the train was departing the station. They looked around and spotted their friend. Peter was pulling his trolley quickly behind him, waving one hand in the air in a desperate attempt to move faster. It was too late. Peter missed the train. Sirius knew his folks, so he also knew they were busy and that Peter wouldn't be back at hogwarts for a couple days."Why must he always get distracted so easily?" Remus sighed.

Just then there was a knock on their door. They turned their heads to see the Trolley Witch with every kind and flavor of candy. They opened their door and went on to name the things they wanted. In the end James just bought one of everything for them to split. "May I have all the chocolates?" Remus asked

"Why do you want all the chocolates?" James wondered aloud

"To throw them away. Why do you think?"

"Oh, ya, right, to eat them obviously. Here" James passed Remus the handful of chocolate candies. Remus went to eating them right away. Sirius turned to him.

"Why do you like chocolate so much? You're always eating it."

Sirius though Remus looked nervous for a moment. He must've been imagining things. "Well, um, I...really like it. That's all. It is really good. So I wanted it. To eat it. And it is good for people like me. Of course that's why." Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus. Remus didn't stutter often, so it was weird that suddenly from a question that he would. He closed his eyes. Sirius was over thinking it. Its was just a question about chocolate, why would it matter. He also thought that chocolate was good for everyone. Except people who are allergic. And of course dogs. Sirius let it go.

"So anyway. Lets get to the interesting stuff. James." Sirius pointed at him

"Hottest girl in our year. Who do you think? And notice how I said 'girl' because lets be honest, I'd get everyone's vote." James laughed at that.

Remus interrupted. "Really? You're going to judge girls on there appearance?" James and Sirius both looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes" They both replied

"There is this girl, Lily Evans" James added "She is really hot. She also has one fine brain on her."

"The girl that always hangs out with that Snivillus?"

"Yes. But one day I will win her heart!" James exclaimed. "What about you Sirius? Any lucky person?"

In first year, Sirius had come out as bisexual. Hence the reason James said "person". Of course Sirius hasn't told his family.

"Well, there is this one Ravenclaw, keith Castro. He is bloody handsome and he is smart and sarcastic. My type of person" James snickered while Remus held a straight face.

"Didn't know that was you're type. I thought you're type was wild and pretty?" Sirius dramatically gasped, faking being offended.

"Okay then, Remus. Have anyone you're interested in?" Remus shook his head. He seemed to never have a crush. He was more invested in books and keeping the group from getting in huge trouble.

Before James could comment in, the train arrived at hogwarts. "Well, time for another normal year of school" and they got up.

 **A/N:** Requests on what you might want to see added (head canons) would be greatly appreciated! Reviews would also be welcomed!


	3. Hogwarts

They grabbed their luggage from the rack and began to exit the compartment. They were pushed back in right away by the swarm of excited first years. The prefects were trying to sort them all in order to make way for the other years. The three friends once again tried to walk out of their door and this time succeeded as there was a gap in between some kids. They walked down the aisle, following the others out. "Excu- Hey! Move aside!" James yelled while Remus was adding a 'please' and 'thank you' to his sentences.

Finally making it out of the train, the group was lead to hogwarts by carriages as the traditional boat rides across the lake was reserved for the new comers. "Ever wonder how these being pulled? What kind of spell do you think they use? Definitely not one I've heard of." James ramble on.

"I think father told me this before." Sirius responded. "Its pulled by a magical creature that's invisible. It bring death to whoever sees it. Wait-no, that doesn't sound right. Lets see, um, is death? Definitely not that. Maybe..." Remus, listening to their conversation, just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because a School would allow a creature that could kill students on school property" Remus interjected sarcastically."If you ever read books on Hogwarts, you would know that the things pulling these carriages are thestrals. You can only see them if you've witness someone's death. They are dark horse-like creatures but are actually really gentle."

Just then, they pulled up to the castle and was escorted through the gates. Their stuff already taken to their rooms by houselves, they went into the great hall.

To any first year, this place was huge and a site to look out. To muggleborns, it was like a medieval castle from the movies, so to the ones that like fantasy shows, it was a dream come true. "Wooow! Look at the ceiling! Is there no roof? How does it do that, its so pretty!" Sirius heard a first year behind him yell in excitement. He turned around to answer her. "No, that

Is a ceiling" the girls eyes widened as he continued "its bewitched to look like the sky. Neat, right?" The girl nodded and then ran off to her friend, who had also been staring at the ceiling-sky.

looking around, the hall was covered in floating candles. Up where the professors table was, there was a podium for the speeches. It was quite marvelous as it was carved with an owl and a nice wood making. The walls around the halls were littered with small windows to let mails owls through along with light. Behind the staff table were huge windows that shone the majority of the light into the hall.

Sirius straightened up and turned around. His eyes landed on Remus who was looking back at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just didn't expect the great and rebellious Sirius Black to actually know something! Did you finally pick up a book?" Remus feigned surprise

Sirius walked next Remus, elbowing him in the side. "Haha so funny"

" I thought It was too" Remus replied cheekily. That's when James tapped them on the shoulders.

"I hate to break up this precious bonding moment, but we should probably sit down at our table."

they scurried over to the long Gryffindor table. Once seated they had small conversation. "I can smell the food. Its seems mouth watering." Remus commented.

"Really? You can smell it that well? I was only able to catch whiff of it. Barely. Can you, Sirius?"

"No, not really. Besides the halls filled with so many people that it would be hard to. Now that I think of it. Remus, you've always had an excellent smell. Way better than anyone I've ever known. Why do you think that is?" Sirius questioned Remus.

"Well, all my family has, er, good smell. I guess I just inherited from them? I was...lucky you.. could say. Now I can sniff out when your getting yourself in trouble, Sirius." he ended with a joke.

Sirius stuck his tongue out. "I'll have you know that I don't create trouble all the time. Only 80% of it. And also, I am so smooth and clever that no one would even find out. Except McGonagall." Sirius shivered. "she knows everything." Suddenly the noise in the hall seemed to escalate.

The group looked up to see Dumbledore, the headmaster standing and going to the podium. He raised a hand and the crowd of students fell silent immediately.

This is the very start of the new year.


	4. The Feast!

"Welcome, new students, also to the students who are returning for another extravagant year of learning at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry." the headmaster paused for a second letting his booming voice sync in. "I am always glad to see many more new faces walking the halls. I can't wait to get to know you all. Remember to always try your best and you will most definitely succeed! Now, it is time for annual house sorting. This is the moment where you first years will be in a house that could shape your future and who you befriend. The houses are known by most, but for our muggleborn friends, let me give a short view on the houses."

"I will start with Gryffindor. The colours are red and gold with a lion as the symbol. In this house, dwells the brave at heart. They are never afraid to help a friend in danger. Next is Hufflepuff, whose colours are black and yellow with a badger symbol. They are naturally good finders. They are usually good spirited and always lighten up any atmosphere. Then come slytherin. Their colours are green and silver with the symbol of a snake. They are very cunning, ambitious, and very loyal. And lastly, Ravenclaw. Their colours are back and blue. They are very wise and figure out any riddles infront of them. They like to obtain as much knowledge as possible. Remember that each house is equal to all. Now, Let us begin the sorting!" Dumbledore ended and walked back to the table.

A woman with her hair pulled up in a tight but neat bun and glasses on the bridge of her nose, stood up with an old shaggy looking hat and went next to a stool that no one had noticed before. The woman then put the hat down and pulled out a list from her robe pocket. She cleared her throat, gaining the halls attention once more, and began talking.

"Hello students. I am professor McGonagall and also the one who teaches transfiguration. First years, When I call your name, you will come up to the stool and this hat will be placed on your head. It will decide what house you will do most well in." The students were confused until the hat suddenly started making noises and it was realised that it was a talking hat.

She began calling names from the list in her hands and one by one the first years were placed on the stool with the hat on their heads. The hat shouting out the house it chose after a few seconds or in some cases, a few minutes. Sirius, James, and Remus, having already the knowledge of what happens, decide to talk lowly to one another.

"I can't help but notice that their are more students this year than last." Remus comments.

"I can't blame them. After knowing that the James Potter, the most brilliant guy in the world is here, who wouldn't want to come?" James smirked while Remus just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah, because they want to see the guy who trips over his own feet." Remus sarcastically replied.

"That was one time, Remus! One time! Besides, like I told you, there was something in the way!"

"Did that 'thing' happen to be invisible?"

"Oi, no need to shout at each other," Sirius laughed "and maybe there were just more people born a year after us? " he finished lamely.

"I unfortunately have to disagree with both of your, um, not so reasonable guesses. My thought it was just all the good reviews on the Daily Prophet this summer about Hogwarts. People really are loving Dumbledore and his heroic acts and high status." Remus interjected.

"That jolly lemon lovin' guy is not that great to fawn over" James waved off.

"Do yo actually ever pick up a book or read for that matter to know everything about, well, everything but mainly headmaster Dumbledore? Don't answer that." James just shrugged and then smirked.

"Enough about sweet ol' Dumbledore. What about the most important thing? Extravagant, amazing, fantastic leading event to one big thing. The thing that should be worshipped above all else?"

"Well, what could it ever be?" Sirius feigned confusion,already having and idea of what it was while Remus was actually confused.

"Drum roll please!" James exclaimed and Sirius started lightly tapping on the table for the sound effect, while not actually loud enough to disturb the sorting.

"This spectacular thing is," James paused for a seemingly more dramatic effect. "Quidditch!"

"Oh. I forgot that second years could try out for it. I'm assuming, by your enthusiasm, that you are going to try out for it?" Remus said, crossing his arms.

"Of course! I think that I will be trying out for chaser. Next to a seeker, they are very important. What about you guys?"

"Sorry, mate. I enjoy watching it a lot and would prefer that then playing. But I will totally be there in the stands supporting you at tryouts. So will Remus." Sirius proclaimed. Both him and James looked at Remus.

"Quidditch doesn't really catch my fancy. But if you do succeed in tryouts getting the spot of chaser, I will most definitely be at the games." Remus replied.

Before any of them could say anything else, the booming voice of the headmaster echoed through the halls. "Since all the students are sorted, its time for the new student to get to know all their house mates! Its the time that most have you been waiting for, the feast! Please enjoy your dinner!" Right then, on the table appeared an abundance of delicious foods.

There was all types of different foods. There was huge roast beefs and bowls of chicken. On platters were all types of chops, sausages, and bacon. On some there were huge steaks with bowls of roasted and mashed potatoes. On others there were pease, carrots and even peppermint humbugs. To top that off, there were dessert galore. There were blocks of assorted ice cream, warm apple pies, spotted dick, and chocolate gateau. There was also a whole lot of treacle tart (as that was most kids favorites), pumpkin tart, chocolate eclairs, fat donuts filled with jam, trifle, puddings, and lastly, jelly.

This was enough to feed an entire army. No kid would go hungry from others grabbing foods to fast. Students were practically inhaling their food at this point. Some eating a little to fast. Good thing there was jugs of pumpkin juice to help the food go down. James, of course, was the first to dig in because he loved potatoes and treacle tarts. Sirius the second who actually were one of the kids who were lucky that there was pumpkin juice.

Remus always went to the chicken right away. Sirius and and James always knew Remus loved chicken or any meat really. That's why Remus also always went for the pork chops and the steaks. Sirius would always tease him and say that he is a straight up carnivore and Remus would always mumble that he pretty much was but Sirius never looked to much into it.

After an hour passed with loud conversation and people filling their mouths until they were stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey, Dumbledore stood up once more making the hall quite down with only a few low whispers. The headmaster smiled wide and said,

"Now that are lovely feast has come to an end and your all full, its time to get the first years up to there houses. Please follow the house prefects to were your rooming is. Your stuff will already be their, courtesy of the house elves." A couple older students stood up and went to the door, waving over the first years who all gathered into a crowd and followed them out the door. The rest of the students continued on with there conversations for a few minutes before it was announced that they could to to there commen rooms where a prefect will be standing to give the passwords.

Sirius, James, and Remus all stood up with the rest of Gryffindor to go to theirs. They got up to their common room portrait, The Fat Lady. She was singing to some first years who unfortunate to be last in the crowd. Next to them was a taller, handsome man with freckles, light brown eyes and black hair that was shaved on the sides and a homely smile.

He announced that he was a Gryffindor prefect and said that the password to get in was "Bravo Leo" and that it was to be remembered or you couldn't get in and would have to go find professor McGonagall to let you in. He warned that no one want to go to her because of a trival thing like that in a way that made it easy to tell that he was a student who forgot It once. The other Students shivered at the thought.

They finally went into the gold and red coloured common room that was like a second home to most. Sirius always thought that he would love to live here then at his actually "home". Professor McGonagall was waiting there. She had told them that they would get their schedules tomorrow at breakfast and to not be late. She also explained about the every year, no exception unless with a teacher, curfew and that any one found out of their common room after curfew was to have detention with her or the teacher who found them and that they wouldn't want that. She had no mercy when it came to detentions. When she was done, they ran to get a bed in the circular room allocated in the boys dormitory.

Sirius chose a bed across from Remus while James bed was next to Sirius's, soon to be across from Peter when he came. They got ready for bed, pulling out their sleep wear from the cases on the end of their bed containing all there stuff. Someone hit the lights while most of the boys got into bed for sleep.

Remus and James stayed up a little longer, answering Sirius's weird questions like "Wouldn't turtles technically be homeless if they don't have a shell?". Remus mostly responding with a "To to sleep Sirius" And "that doesn't even make sense". Although James knew that by Remus's tone, he was smiling.

They all finally said goodnight to each other, falling asleep with goofy smiles plastered on their faces and peaceful breathing filled the room.

 **A/n: I'm running out of ideas of how to go on from here! I'm trying my best. PLEASE SEND SOME IDEA SO I CAN FIGURE OUT SOMETHING TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER. Maybe some surprises for the readers? Keep readers on their toes**


End file.
